<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Separated by Death by bladespark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441367">Separated by Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark'>bladespark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood and Butterflies (ThanZag) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Part of bladespark's main Hades universe, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zagreus has an active love life.  A very, very active love life.  Thanatos mostly only sleeps with Zag.  He lets slip one day, though, that he's not jealous about Zag, he's jealous *of* Zag, getting something Thanatos has always fantasized about: being in the middle of two caring lovers.</p><p>Zagreus is all about fixing problems for people, and he knows just the pair who'd be perfect to show Thanatos what such a thing is like.  But Thanatos is a touchy, difficult, and in some ways scarred person, and just dumping him in the middle is likely to go terribly wrong.</p><p>Fortunately Patroclus and Achilles truly do care about him, and have a lot of experience with handling men with past issues, so perhaps things will somehow turn out happily after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Patroclus, Thanatos/Patroclus/Achilles, background Thanatos/Zagreus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood and Butterflies (ThanZag) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanwich! This one is mostly all my fault, but I can probably also blame cryogenia, whose "Sing, goddess, of affection" put the idea in my head, and whose "Teach me how to kiss (like real mortals do)" is the very best Thanatos/Achilles ever.</p><p>This story is, er, well... technically a sequel to Butterfly's Flight, To Worship Life, and Evening the Score?</p><p>No idea how to even characterize that!  But it should stand on its own well enough, other than a few little asides that don't matter to the main story!</p><p>P.S. I've been drawing cover art for some of my fics as part of a larger project.  <a href="https://twitter.com/bladespark/status/1382142263166337026">Check out this one!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanatos heaved a deep, contented sigh.  Strictly speaking he didn’t need to breathe, but there was something about a human-shaped body that encouraged human-like behaviors.  So he breathed most of the time, and ate or drank on occasion, and of course he had sex on a very regular basis these days.</p><p>	Which subject was particularly on his mind right now, as he was lying is his bed with Zagreus at his side, the latter drowsing in a post-coital bliss, which very much described Thanatos’ current mood as well.  They’d cleaned up a little, but the blankets were still tangled all around them.  Zagreus’ ever-wild hair was even wilder than usual, and Thanatos’ normally impeccable grooming was entirely undone.  There were bits of clothing and armor scattered all over the floor, and at some point one or the other of them had knocked the oil bottle over on the nightstand, so it was leaking everywhere, having been improperly corked.</p><p>	He was normally a very tidy, very organized person, and under other circumstances all this chaos would be driving him half mad, but just now Thanatos didn’t mind one bit of it.  He could clean up later.  Right now he was resting with his head on Zagreus’ shoulder, and he could hear the faint sound of his love’s heartbeat.  Everything was utterly and completely perfect.</p><p>	Unfortunately, perfection could never last.</p><p>	Zagreus shifted, then nudged at Thanatos, who sat up in response.  “Time for you to go?”</p><p>	“I’d better.  I haven’t done a run yet today, and they’re not on a schedule, that’d defeat the point, but still…  I’d never hear the end of it if I started slacking off.  The occasional jaunt up to Olympus is one thing, just laying around here is another.  As enticing as that prospect is.”  He leaned in and kissed Thanatos, the press of his lips brief but warm.</p><p>	Thanatos smiled, a happy glow lingering in his core.  “I understand.  I have my work as well.  Although now that the war has wrapped up it doesn’t keep me as occupied as formerly.  And now that I don’t constantly have to go retrieve your thread.”</p><p>	Zagreus grinned, looking positively gleeful at the reminder that he’d finally figured out how to be the god of life.  He’d even mentioned having a couple of worshipers now.  “I’m glad to spare you the work.  I hope you won’t get bored while I’m gone?”</p><p>	Thanatos shrugged.  “I’ll find something to occupy myself with.  What of you?  Are you going to do a series of runs, or just the one?”</p><p>	“Oh, I was thinking of doing a set until I run into Patroclus.”</p><p>	Thanatos lifted his eyebrows.  “I see.”</p><p>	“What?”</p><p>	“It’s a good thing you have godly stamina, given how many lovers you have at this point.”  Thanatos let a small, teasing smile quirk up the corner of his mouth.</p><p>	Zagreus blushed beautifully, and Thanatos chuckled.  “It’s not that many!”</p><p>	“No?” Thanatos’ smile grew broader.</p><p>	Zagreus’ flush grew redder.  “Well…”</p><p>	Thanatos held up a hand and started ticking off on his fingers.  “There’s me, for starters.  Megaera sometimes, Patroclus <i>and</i> Achilles quite frequently, Theseus far, far more often than I could stomach, Asterius now and then, and I believe you mentioned Dionysus and Aphrodite that one trip to Olympus?  Anybody I’ve missed?”</p><p>	Zagreus turned positively scarlet and muttered something under his breath.</p><p>	“Hmm?  What was that?”</p><p>	“Hermes,” muttered Zagreus.</p><p>	“Say again?  I can’t hear you.”  Thanatos was positively grinning by now.</p><p>	Zagreus snorted, his scarlet flush completely covering his face by now.  “Yes you can.  Hermes.  My last trip.  I’m not sure that even counts, it took about five minutes, but…”</p><p>	Thanatos burst into laughter.  “Yes, it counts, and you should be grateful for the brevity!  How you even keep up with your love life I’ve no idea.  I expect by the time you’re sated you’ll have bedded every one who’s not an immediate family member in the entire pantheon.”</p><p>	Zagreus looked suddenly anxious.  “You’re not jealous, are you?”</p><p>	Thanatos immediately shook his head.  “No.  Not…”  He halted, a faint golden blush coloring his own cheeks.  “Well, not like that.  Never jealous over you.  I’m glad you’re happy, and I trust you when you promise I’m first in your heart.”  He took Zagreus’ hand, stroking over the back of it with his thumb.  “I’m jealous of you sometimes though, just a little.”</p><p>	“Huh?  How so?”  Zagreus tilted his head in adorable puzzlement, regarding Thanatos with the green-eyed side.  He did that sometimes, angling the green eye nearer in moments of openness and caring, the red one dangerous or mischievous by turns.</p><p>	Thanatos shrugged.  “I don’t want your place, not even in your love life.  I haven’t your sociable nature nor your apparently boundless libido, but…”</p><p>	“But?” asked Zagreus, when the silence stretched.</p><p>	Thanatos drew in a breath, trying to figure out how to say it.  “I’ve seen how you are, when Meg and I can put you between us.  You’ve spoken of it with Patroclus and Achilles, too.  Being in the center like that, being…loved from both sides, knowing that you’re not just loved but doubly loved…”  He sighed softly.  “I don’t know.  I imagine it sometimes, but…”</p><p>	“Oh, Than.  I… Next time Meg is here, do you want…?”</p><p>	Thanatos shook his head, his blush turning brighter gold.  “She’s not…  I mean, I’m not averse, but I’m not actually attracted to women at all.”</p><p>	“Oh.  Huh.  But, er…  You’ve, uhm, and her…”</p><p>	Thanatos cleared his throat, thinking of certain things that had happened on one or two occasions between himself and Megaera, when they’d had Zagreus flushed and moaning between them.  “Yes, well, I did say I wasn’t averse.  Nevertheless, that’s not what my fantasies are made of.”</p><p>	Zagreus’ sober expression flashed to a grin.  “What are your fantasies made of?”</p><p>	“Aheh.  Nothing terribly specific.  Many of them date to before you, before I’d ever, actually, well…”</p><p>	Zagreus blinked at Thanatos.  “Wait, what?  You’d <i>never</i> had sex before me?”</p><p>	“Not… I mean…”  Thanatos huffed.  “Define sex?  I’d done sex <i>acts</i>, yes.  Just… Not with anyone I loved.  Not anything quite as intimate as, ah, as having you in me is.”</p><p>	“Oh.”  Zagreus squeezed Thanatos’ hand.  “In all those years, never?”</p><p>	Thanatos shook his head.</p><p>	Zagreus’ expression turned utterly tender, both eyes trained on him equally now.  “That sounds unbearably lonely.”</p><p>	Thanatos looked away from the weight of that gaze.  “Sometimes.  Although when I was younger I had my brothers.  I don’t know, perhaps there’s some strange imprinting there.”  Thanatos flushed again, glancing back.  “We used to sleep in a pile.  We didn’t even know about beds, just whatever was soft, all heaped up, the three of us together, Hypnos insisting we actually sleep, need it or not.  I was nearly always the one in the center, then.  I…miss that, sometimes.  Of course a sexual relationship would be different…  Or perhaps if I were better are finding friends…  Ah, never mind it.  I’m at least talking to Hypnos again, and that’s good.”</p><p>	“I’m glad.”  Zagreus wrapped his arms around Thanatos in a tight hug.  “Unfortunately I still have to go soon.”</p><p>	Thanatos kissed Zagreus briefly and smiled.  “It’s fine.  You’re not going to fill some vague, millennia-old ache this very instant.  Or ever, probably.  I’ve lived with it this long.  Having you is enough, that’s all I need.”</p><p>	“I’d be content with just you too,” said Zagreus warmly.</p><p>	“You’d wear me out, that’s all.”  Thanatos laughed.  “It’s fine, I’m glad enough I don’t have to keep up!  Now up and get dressed, so I can take you back to the House.”</p><p>	“Yes, sir!” said Zagreus, and he bounded out of bed with the nigh-infinite energy he applied to everything, including his love life.</p><p>	Thanatos followed more sedately, watching Zagreus pull his clothing on as if he were on a deadline, though he wasn’t, as such.  Thanatos wondered, as he began to dress himself, if it had been a good idea to say anything about wanting to be in the middle to Zagreus.  He knew how stubborn and how generous Zagreus could be, and those two traits together were occasionally more than a little dangerous.  But what was said was said, and he couldn’t take it back now.  He only hoped he wouldn’t come to regret it later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summons always seemed to come at an inconvenient time, but just now Thanatos was doing nothing more important than a little grooming.  He gave his reflection one last look, set the comb down, and vanished from his home to appear at Zagreus’ side.</p><p>	“I’m here.”  Then he halted, blinking, as he realized that while Zagreus was in Elysium, there were no exalted shades to fight.  There was, in fact, only one shade present, a mortal Thanatos immediately recognized solely from the many times Zagreus had spoken of him; Patroclus, Achilles’ partner.  He was seated comfortably on the grass, looking up at Thanatos with an intent gaze, but with no fear.</p><p>	“Hey Than!”  Zagreus, standing next to the shade, grinned cheerfully as he tucked Mort back into a pocket.  “Sorry for bothering you.  If you’re busy, you can go, but maybe you can spare me a moment?”</p><p>	Feeling confused and more than a little wary in front of this stranger, Thanatos said cautiously, “I wasn’t doing anything <i>particularly</i> important, Zag.  But what’s going on?  Why did you summon me?”</p><p>	“You said something, the other day, about finding friends.  I thought, well, I mean when is Death going to have a chance to stop and talk to people?  So I decided to make a chance for you.  I think you and Patroclus will have a lot of things to talk about.  If nothing else you can gossip about me.”  Zagreus beamed at Thanatos, who felt a clench in his gut that was far, far too much like fear.   Talk to a mortal shade?  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d done that.</p><p>	Then he caught the fond eye-roll that Patroclus directed at Zagreus, and thought that the prince was at least right about them being able to compare notes about his antics.</p><p>	“If you don’t get on it’s fine!  But give it a try, at least?  Me, I’ve got to go.  It’d be rude to leave Asterius waiting, after all.”  He flashed the off-balance Thanatos and the bemused Patroclus each a brilliant grin, then dashed off, leaving only lightly-scorched grass behind him.</p><p>	Thanatos looked down at Patroclus, still feeling that tension knotting within him.  He had no idea how one went about talking to a stranger.  Everyone he met fell into the category of souls to gather, requiring no conversation, or fellow immortals that he’d known since the dawn of time.  The last time he’d met a stranger…  Ah, it had been Achilles, of course, when he’d joined the House.  So it was fitting enough that he should attempt to speak to Achilles’ partner, he supposed.  “So, ah…”</p><p>	“Why not come sit by me, sir?” said Patroclus, patting the grass.  “That way I won’t have to strain my neck to look at you, floating up there.”</p><p>	With a start Thanatos realized he’d risen a few extra feet in the air, rather than his usual near-ground hover.  He felt himself flush, though Patroclus couldn’t possibly know how much that was a sign of nervousness for him.  Slowly he lowered himself, letting his feet touch the grass, trying to get a grip on his absurd fear.</p><p>	He folded himself down to sit, though he took a spot a little further than the one Patroclus had indicated, just out of arm’s reach, and kept one hand tight around the handle of his scythe, as if the weapon could protect him from making a fool of himself.</p><p>	Thanatos looked over at Patroclus, who had tensed, perhaps from Death’s nearness.  Patroclus cleared his throat and said, “How should I address you?  Is ‘sir’ acceptable?  I know some gods prefer ‘lord’ but I’d rather not if it’s all the same to you.”</p><p>	Thanatos felt puzzled, seeing a complex series of emotions on Patroclus’ features.  “You may call me Thanatos,” he said, feeling stiff and uncomfortable.  “I am not above answering to my own name.”</p><p>	Patroclus’ stiffness eased, and he said, “You’re welcome to call me Patroclus.  Or even Pat, if you like.  My friends do, and I’m not one for formality.  I just wouldn’t want to disrespect a god.  I’ve been told that’s a bad idea.”  He flashed a smile, a glimpse of white teeth against dark beard and skin.</p><p>	Thanatos couldn’t help a tiny smile in return.  “I suppose it depends on the god.  I’ve never been one for formalities either, though.”</p><p>	“Compared to our prince, we’re both models of politeness and proper decorum.”</p><p>	“Hah.  True enough.  And yet somehow he gets away with it, even with the Olympians.”  Thanatos felt the smallest possible uncurling of that tense knot within.  He was talking with Patroclus, with an actual mortal, and he wasn’t terrifying the mortal, nor had he said anything particularly foolish yet.</p><p>	“Zagreus is something else.”  The was a softness in Patroclus’ eyes suddenly.  “Something special.”</p><p>	“That he is,” said Thanatos, feeling a similar softness at the thought.</p><p>	“That’s why I don’t want to do the ‘lord’ business, you know,” offered Patroclus, after a moment’s silence.</p><p>	“Oh?”</p><p>	Patroclus shifted, a hesitant, even nervous motion, and Thanatos had the sudden thought that it would be nearly impossible to tell if he were blushing, given the tone of his skin.  “Ah, well, Zagreus is my lord, you see.  I’ve pledged to him as my patron.  It would feel wrong to give the same title to another god.”</p><p>	Thanatos blinked.  So, the “couple of worshipers” Zagreus had mentioned included Patroclus.  “Huh.  That’s…  I’m happy for him, for that.  He always used to chafe about not being a proper god.”</p><p>	Patroclus nodded.  “So I gathered.  Achilles said as much when he decided to offer his own worship.  Though he had ulterior motives for that.”  Patroclus suddenly grinned.  “I’m told you encouraged him on that front, in fact.”</p><p>	Thanatos had a brief moment of confusion, then he nearly laughed.  “Ah!  So he was successful in his endeavor.  I’ll admit I didn’t have worship in mind when I told him Zagreus had a dominant side, but I can see how a mortal might land on that notion.”</p><p>	“Gods don’t worship each other,” said Patroclus, nodded.</p><p>	“No, we don’t.”  There was another silence, and Thanatos ventured to fill it himself.  “I don’t have very many worshipers myself.”</p><p>	“I can’t imagine a lot of people want to worship Death, no.”  Patroclus’ smile was wry.  “Although I know you get plenty of offerings.”</p><p>	“Oh yes, ‘stay far away, dread lord’ and so on.”  Thanatos snorted.  “I’d as soon do without.  I understand why mortals don’t much like me, but being feared by nearly everyone you meet isn’t exactly pleasant.  Even the Olympians mostly aren’t fond of me.  I never quite know what to do with my actual worshipers, either.  Some of them seem to be very troubled individuals.  Most gods encourage further worship, but…”</p><p>	Patroclus nodded.  “I can understand that.  I sometimes felt a bit strange when I helped train others for battle.  I was good at it.  One of the best, even better than Achilles, who never could remember the limits of us mere mortals, but I saw what war did to many of them.  Achilles included.”  His sober expression gentled as he added, “It’s by the grace of my Lord Zagreus that Achilles is much healed from that damage.  Though if I ever run into Ares I may be unable to help having a few sharp words with him.”</p><p>	“Ah…  I would very much advise against that,” said Thanatos.  “Ares doesn’t see the world the way others see it, not even other gods.  I…”  he halted on the edge of saying that he knew that for very personal reasons, and instead said, “I don’t think he could be made to understand your pain, or Achilles’.  To him war is glory and that’s all there is to it.  Trying to talk him around to another point of view is like trying to talk to a stone wall.  If said stone wall could grow tired of the sound of your voice and decide to crush you, that is.  He and I are on good terms these days, but only because I’ve come to understand how to work in his world.  He is incapable of understanding mine.”</p><p>	“I’ve known some men like that,” said Patroclus.  “I’m not sure I’d be able to bite my tongue all the same, so it’s just as well he’s unlikely to venture here.”</p><p>	Thanatos again skirted around memory and didn’t mention that Ares could get into hell if he wanted to.  That particular set of circumstances was unlikely to be repeated, in any case.</p><p>	There was another silence, but this time it felt more comfortable.  Companionable, even.  Thanatos found himself relaxing, and he finally let go his scythe entirely, allowing it to vanish.  Patroclus blinked at that.</p><p>	“That’s a mighty large weapon to swing one-handed,” noted Patroclus.</p><p>	Thanatos chuckled.  “I’ll let you in on a little secret.  It weighs essentially nothing.  It’s made from the ether of my own realm, and is about as heavy as air.  It has a substance that can be gripped, and can cut, because I will it so, but there’s no actual metal there.”</p><p>	“Hah!”  Patroclus grinned.  “Wish I could do that!”</p><p>	“Now some of those ridiculous weapons Zagreus totes about have real weight to them.  He’s far stronger than he looks, if you haven’t noticed.  Well, and your own spear is hardly weightless.”</p><p>	“That’s why I always liked the spear, though.  It’s all about the balance and the reach.  The head could be almost anything and it’d work well enough.  I favored a lighter one than this thing in life.”  He waved at the weapon laid beside him.  “But apparently I must match my Achilles now, and he always did like that monstrous, ornate bit of nonsense that our prince is using these days.  I swear Achilles was just showing off his godly strength, the way he liked handling it like it was nothing.  So we were both furnished with these in the same style.  I can use it well enough, I’ve always been strong for a mortal, but I’d rather my plain leaf-blade.”</p><p>	Thanatos nodded.  “Do you fight much, these days?  I recall Zagreus saying you were the only shade in Elysium that didn’t.”</p><p>	“I still don’t give a damn for war or glory, but then here in Elysium it’s more like sport than like combat, I suppose.  I don’t bother with all the challenges, but our prince summons Achilles and I to aid him now and again.”</p><p>	“Ah.  He has quite a list of friends who’ll rush to his aid these days.”</p><p>	“Yes.  That’s his <i>real</i> power.  It’s why I pledged myself to him, not anything about this blood and life business.”</p><p>	“Indeed.”  Thanatos looked directly at Patroclus now, finally meeting the shade’s dark eyes with his own pale gaze.  “I have never been good at making friends.”</p><p>	The look in Patroclus’ eyes was sympathetic.  “I suppose a lot of people are too frightened of Death.”</p><p>	“That and my own inclinations,” admitted Thanatos.  “I am not the most sociable of beings.”</p><p>	“Well, I’ve been enjoying our little chat.”  Patroclus smiled warmly, and he reached out, leaning to set his hand on Thanatos’ shoulder.  “I think I’d be pleased to call you a friend, Thanatos.”</p><p>	Somehow the touch wasn’t unwelcome, even though Thanatos didn’t normally like being touched by anyone save his brothers or lovers.  “I’d be pleased to call you one as well, Patroclus.”</p><p>	Patroclus gave one brief squeeze, then removed his hand and straightened.  “If you told my young, living self that someday I’d call Death Incarnate a friend, I’d have told you that you’d gone mad.”</p><p>	Thanatos couldn’t help but chuckle at that.  “The whole world seems to be turned upside down of late.”</p><p>	“Blame our prince,” said Patroclus, grinning.</p><p>	“Hah!  Yes.  That’s his other talent.  He will befriend anything, and upend everything.  Loving him is never boring, at least.”  Thanatos twitched, suddenly sensing a fraying thread above that required his attention.  With a second shock he realized he was upset about that.  He wanted to stay and talk to Patroclus more.  “Ah, curse it.  I’m afraid I must go now.  My work is calling.”</p><p>	“They say that Death never sleeps.”</p><p>	Thanatos found himself smiling as he rose and recalled his scythe to his hand.  “That’s a lie.  But I certainly rest seldom.  I hope, ah…  I hope I can visit you again?”</p><p>	“Of course.  Any time, Thanatos.  It’s been a pleasure.”</p><p>	“Likewise.”  Thanatos inclined his head, then took himself elsewhere to do his duty, but he found himself anticipating returning to speak with Patroclus again, soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yes, the bit about "one of his wagers with Theseus" at the beginning is a reference to The Champion's Fiendish Brat. :3</p><p>All my Hades stories so far except some of the drabbles are in the same "universe".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanatos regarded himself in his mirror for a moment, and smiled.  He was wearing only a plain hooded chiton, one of the longer ones that meant he needn’t bother with leggings.  He wasn’t going out to work, nor even to spend time with Zagreus—who’d said he intended to make one of his wagers with Theseus this run and would therefore be busy for the next day’s round, one way or another—but was instead bound to speak with his <i>friend</i>, Patroclus, who he was visiting for perhaps the fifth or sixth time now.</p><p>	That had a good feel to it.</p><p>	Admittedly, there were a few others he might perhaps call friend.  Megaera might even let him get away with it.  Dusa, also, was always kind and thoughtful, when she wasn’t teasing him.  The teasing itself probably meant that was friendship.  Achilles…  Well, they were co-workers of a sort and respected each other.  They’d had a small handful of more personal conversations recently, but he might yet fall a little short of bearing that label.  Thanatos didn’t quite know how to ask about it.  And he could no doubt have claimed that title from Ares if he’d wanted it, but he did not.</p><p>	There the tally certainly ended, so adding one more to that number, small even at its most generous, seemed like a large thing indeed.</p><p>	He summoned his scythe, and his power with it, and vanished from his home, to appear beside the by-now familiar soul-beacon of Patroclus.</p><p>	Immediately he realized he should have checked for other nearby souls first, for he appeared not in the solitary glade, but in a comfortably modest room, where Patroclus was entwined with the familiar form of Achilles on a low couch.  They were both still clothed, thank gods, but were definitely occupied.</p><p>	“Ah, forgive me for interrupting,” said Thanatos, gripping his scythe and preparing to leave the way he’d come.  “I’ll, er, visit another ti—”</p><p>	“Halt,” snapped Patroclus, in a tone of command that stopped Thanatos in his tracks, though he didn’t have any since he wasn’t touching the ground.</p><p>	“Please, don’t go,” said Achilles gently, breaking into the startled silence.</p><p>	“I…”  Thanatos looked between the two of them.  Achilles was still more or less in Patroclus’ lap, but they were both looking at him, and Patroclus had a particularly intent expression that Thanatos had seen before, but never quite known how to parse.</p><p>	Achilles slid off of Patroclus’ lap, and scooted to one end of the couch, and Patroclus immediately moved to the other, then patted the space between them.  “You can join us,” he said, his voice low and soft.</p><p>	Thanatos stared for a long moment, mind spinning, and then suddenly he understood, and stiffened.  “Zagreus put you up to this, didn’t he?”</p><p>	“Well, not, ah…” began Achilles, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.</p><p>	“I do not need a pity fuck,” snapped Thanatos.  He turned his gaze on Patroclus, glaring.  “Nor do I need pity friendship!  So I’ll just be—”</p><p>	“Hold, for all the gods’ sake,” growled Patroclus.  “I wouldn’t befriend nor would I fuck someone I pitied, so hold a moment and let me explain.”</p><p>	Thanatos hovered uncertainly, his mind churning, but when he didn’t immediately vanish, Patroclus said, his voice soothing and calm, “It’s entirely true that Zagreus broached the subject of befriending you to me.  You recall our first meeting.  Of course he did, he introduced us.  But as I said, I do not befriend those I pity.  If I had only done this for Zagreus’ sake, I’d have spoken to you the once and not again.  I’ve enjoyed our conversations, genuinely, else I wouldn’t have called you friend and I wouldn’t have welcomed you back.”</p><p>	Slowly Thanatos let his feet touch the floor of their home.  “Oh,” he said, feeling suddenly small and ashamed of his accusation.  “But…”</p><p>	“Zagreus also said something in passing about you having had a fantasy of being the center of a threesome,” added Achilles, his face flushed.  “He then apologized for saying too much, and insisted we leave the subject be.  But Pat here can’t control his filthy mind.”  Achilles leaned over to poke him in the ribs, and smiled.</p><p>	Patroclus coughed, shifting in that way that Thanatos now knew meant he was blushing invisibly.  “Yes, well.”</p><p>	“You’ve teased me enough about Zagreus,” said Achilles.  “Turn about is fair play.”</p><p>	“I…don’t understand.”  Thanatos was still clutching his scythe, feeling still like he wanted to flee and avoid this whole awkward conversation, but there was something about the intensity of Patroclus’ gaze, despite his discomfort, that kept him there.</p><p>	“The first time I saw Zagreus, back when I’d just arrived at the House, I felt like I’d been hit between the eyes, he was that beautiful.  Apparently he’s not Pat’s type in quite that way, but you…”  Achilles grinned.  “What was it you said, Pat?  You could almost have wanted to die again, knowing how beautiful Death was?”</p><p>	“Ahem.  Something like that, yes.”  Patroclus looked at Thanatos, and his eyes were shining now.  “So please.  It’s not pity.  Truly, it’s not.  I’ve just been thinking about you…that way all this time.  You said friendship, so I didn’t want to push, but Zagreus did put the idea into my head, of putting you between us.  I shouldn’t have jumped on it without discussing it with you first, though.”</p><p>	“No, that’s…  Uh…”  Thanatos swallowed hard.  He wavered between wanting to flee and not deal with any of this, and wanting to jump on Patroclus and do…something.  He wasn’t even sure what.  Zagreus had always been the one to initiate things, with them.  The closest he’d ever come to starting anything had been merely standing in Zagreus’ bedroom.  He could hardly picture how to take the lead.</p><p>	Then again, did he have to?</p><p>	“It’s fine,” he said softly.  “Forgive my assumption.”  He swallowed again, gathering his courage, and added, “If… If that’s true, though, then, I, well, ah…”  He tightened his grip on his scythe, feeling his heart pounding, then let it go, and tried to let the fear go with it.  In three quick strides he reached the couch, where he turned and sat down between the two shades.  “I… I’m here.  For now, at least.”</p><p>	“You don’t have to do anything at all you don’t want to, Thanatos,” said Patroclus gently, his hands in his lap, fingers working against each other as if it was an effort to keep them there. “I’d be content enough to share friendship and nothing else.”</p><p>	Thanatos drew in a breath, and caught a hint of the scent of mortal life, musk and soap and sweat.  It was very different from the scent he associated with sex and love, the copper-and-incense scent of Zagreus.  Yet it still sent a shiver down his spine.  “I have a small store of experience in blending friendship and desire,” he said, and dared to rest his hand on Patroclus’ knee, though he couldn’t keep it from trembling.  “And that experience says it can be a very sweet thing to attempt.”</p><p>	He heard the shade draw in a sharp breath, then one of Patroclus’ broad, callused hands was covering his, and the other was reaching up to cup his face, to turn it fully towards him.  “Thanatos…”</p><p>	Thanatos licked his lips, staring into Patroclus’ dark eyes, seeing the heated desire there.  It felt very different from looking at Zagreus.  Zagreus was…energetic, aggressive, and had never left Thanatos with a second’s doubt about where he stood, once they’d finally mended the rift between them.  Patroclus was a much larger unknown, an acquaintance of an impossibly brief span, and Thanatos knew almost nothing about what he liked, or what he would be like to bed.  Yet the desire he saw easily sparkled an answering flame in Thanatos, and as Patroclus leaned in close, Thanatos leaned to match him, their lips meeting a kiss.</p><p>	Patroclus was gentle, the kiss soft and sweet, though his hand slid up to cup the nape of Thanatos’ neck, fingers stroking softly against the stubble there, and Thanatos was very aware of the size and strength of it.  Patroclus wasn’t taller than he, and perhaps their shoulders were equally broad, but he was built solidly, his hands wide where Thanatos’ were long and narrow, his whole body made to that same pattern.</p><p>	“Should I go?” said Achilles, as Patroclus finally pulled back from the lingering kiss.</p><p>	Patroclus said nothing, and Thanatos glanced back over his shoulder at Achilles, familiar and yet nearly a stranger.  He hesitated, then shook his head.  “If you want to stay…  If you want to stay, stay.  Zagreus was…right about my wanting to be in the middle.”  He felt his cheeks flaming, but they’d given him such open honesty, how could he do anything but answer it?</p><p>	“I would be honored,” said Achilles, and he leaned forward to kiss the back of Thanatos’ neck.</p><p>	“Ah…”  He couldn’t help that soft exhalation.  He liked that a great deal with Zagreus did it, and it seemed he liked it from Achilles nearly as well.</p><p>	With Achilles still close against his back, Patroclus moved forward again, his hands coming to rest on Thanatos’ waist now as he pressed a second, deeper kiss on his lips.  Thanatos gasped into it, already feeling arousal rising in him, intensely aware that he was, in fact, between the two lovers.  He could feel Achilles’ solid frame at his back, Patroclus now sliding his arms around Thanatos’ waist, Achilles leaning forward to nuzzle and nip at the back of his neck.  Thanatos hardly knew what to do with his own hands, finally simply resting them on Patroclus’ shoulders.  The warmth of the bared one seemed to seep into his hand, as the warmth of both bodies bracketing him warmed his whole being.  It was already so good, and they’d barely begun.</p><p>	Patroclus’ hands went to the pin at the shoulder of Thanatos’ chiton, tugging it free, letting the fabric fall away from his chest.  Finding his hands trembling again, Thanatos nevertheless did the same, and couldn’t keep from sliding his fingers over Patroclus’ chest.  His muscles were strong, but covered in a hint of softness, more yielding than Thanatos was used to.  That and the dark tone of his skin, liberally sprinkled with even darker hair, seemed fascinating, so different from Zagreus, or Thanatos himself, or any of the very small number of others who he’d been able to touch thus.</p><p>	Thanatos could see that the skirt of Patroclus’ chiton was tented up, and he almost put a hand right over it, once he’d slid them down to Patroclus’ waist.  But he wanted to see it, so instead he sought the buckle of Patroclus’ belt.  Patroclus happily cooperated, and a moment later his chiton had been unwound and tossed aside, leaving him entirely nude.</p><p>	Nothing about him looked wildly different, truly.  His cock was just a cock.  And it wasn’t as though Thanatos hadn’t seen mortals of every possible shape, color, and size.  Yet he’d never touched a mortal like this, in the near-flesh, and certainly never found himself looking with fascinated eagerness at a mortal’s erect member.</p><p>	“Go on, if you like,” said Patroclus, his voice amused, but it was warm, not mocking, and Thanatos couldn’t resist.  He curled his hand around Patroclus’ cock, feeling the heat and hardness of it.</p><p>	Patroclus let out a little sound of pleasure at the touch, eyes going half-lidded as he obviously savored the pleasure of it.  Thanatos began to stroke slowly, squeezing, enjoying the small sounds of enjoyment Patroclus made.</p><p>	Even as he did, he felt a touch at his waist as Achilles started to remove his own belt.  He shifted to let it and his chiton be pulled off.  Patroclus’ lidded gaze opened again, his eyes sweeping over Thanatos, and his hands followed, caressing, tracing over muscle and tendon.  “So beautiful,” he murmured, and Thanatos felt himself flush again.  Patroclus reached up with one hand, cupping Thanatos’ face, his thumb sliding over Thanatos’ cheek, where he knew his blush must show, ichor-gold instead of blood red.  Thanatos felt captivated by the touch, and his hand went slack where he was caressing Patroclus’ cock, but the shade didn’t seem to mind.  “So beautiful,” Patroclus said again, wonderingly.</p><p>	“He is quite a sight, isn’t he?” said Achilles, his voice soft, nearly in Thanatos’ ear.</p><p>	“Indeed.”  Patroclus pulled Thanatos in for another kiss, and at the same time he felt Achilles press close too, more firmly trapping him between the two of them, between their warm bodies.  As Patroclus kissed with rising passion, Achilles bit and nipped at the back of Thanatos’ neck and along his shoulder.</p><p>	As he was pinned between the pair, Thanatos became aware of Patroclus’ cock pressing against him as he moved closer.  Thanatos could also feel Achilles’ against the small of his back, a warm hardness swelling there.  He squirmed, uncertain, not knowing which way to move, what to do.  How was he meant to react to this?  Who was he meant to press to?  Which, of all the things happening, should he respond to?</p><p>	He found himself shaking again, uncontrollably.  He let out an involuntary whimper of fearful worry, suddenly certain he was going to do something wrong and ruin everything.  He’d always been so sure with Zagreus, sure that he loved Zagreus, sure that Zagreus loved him, so whatever he did would be alright, even if it was foolish or awkward or wrong, but Zagreus wasn’t here, and Thanatos felt fear wash through him.</p><p>	“Shh, I’ve got you,” murmured a voice in his ear, warm and steady, and Achilles slipped his arms around Thanatos’ waist, holding him, pressing to his back tightly.</p><p>	“Should we pause a moment, friend?” said Patroclus gently.</p><p>	“I… I don’t… I don’t know.”  He lowered his head, finding himself hiding his face against Patroclus’ shoulder without even meaning to.  Gods, he was making a mess of this.  He felt strong, gentle fingers stroking his hair, wanted to melt into that touch, but cringed instead.</p><p>	“It’s alright, lad,” said Achilles, as Patroclus continued to soothingly stroke his hair.  “Whatever it is, it’s alright.”</p><p>	Thanatos made a half-choked sound, almost laughing.  Him, Death Incarnate, being called “lad” by a mortal shade who’d had a bare couple of decades in life.  It was true enough in this, though.  Many a mortal barely grown had more experience than he.  One lover, a scattered handful of brief prior encounters, mostly uncomfortable or awkward, and nothing else in all his centuries.</p><p>	“Can you tell us what it is?” said Patroclus.</p><p>	“I just… I don’t know how…  You…  I’m not…”  He sucked in a breath, tried to recover some composure, but kept his forehead against Patroclus’ shoulder, as if hiding himself there could somehow steady him.  Strangely, he thought perhaps it did.</p><p>	“Take your time, there’s no rush.”  Patroclus kept stroking him, and a little of the tension started to go out of Thanatos again.</p><p>	“It’s only…  I haven’t…done anything like this before.  I’m not…  I’m not like Zagreus.”  He nearly laughed again, and finally lifted his head a little.  “I can’t just fling myself into things.  I thought…  I mean, I want this.  You.  Both of you.  I just don’t know what to do, how to be.  I can’t even figure out where I should put my hands.”  He did laugh at that, at the absurdity of it, though he knew the laugh was a little hysterical.  “I’m sorry.  I don’t want to ruin everything.”</p><p>	“You haven’t, lad,” said Achilles, his voice still warm.  His solid warmth was still there against Thanatos’ back, though Thanatos could feel that the hardness of the shade’s cock had lessened, was sure the same was true of Patroclus too.</p><p>	Thanatos cringed again.  He’d definitely well and truly ruined things.  “But…”</p><p>	“It’s fine, really,” said Patroclus.  He put his hand under Thanatos’ chin, gently tilting his head up.  “There’s no specific thing you have to do, Thanatos.  There’s no wrong way to go about these things, so long as you’re not being only selfish.”</p><p>	“Indeed.”  Achilles kissed the back of his neck yet again.  “I can tell that you want to please us, and worry you won’t.  There’s no need for worry, though.”</p><p>	“Yes.  In fact if you like, perhaps we can make it easier on you, and just have our way with you, hmm?”  There was a twinkle in Patroclus’ eye as he looked at Thanatos, and Thanatos felt himself flushing, something in him jumping at that.  “Then there would be nothing you need to do, because it’s us who’ll be doing as we please.  That sound good to you?”</p><p>	Thanatos shivered again, but it was a very different kind of shiver.  “…yes.”  His voice came out thin and uncertain, though he was very sure he wanted it.</p><p>	“You don’t have to do that either, lad,” said Achilles.</p><p>	“Yes,” repeated Thanatos, finding his voice again, and nodding.  “That’s what I want.”</p><p>	“Then why don’t we take you back to the bedroom, hmm?” said Patroclus.  “Get a little more comfortable, and see what we feel like doing with our beautiful toy?”</p><p>	That shot through Thanatos like lightning, kindling his passion all over again, and he almost gasped, his heart suddenly racing.  “Yes, please.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Achilles stood, making Thanatos almost want to sigh at the loss of his warm presence at his back, but he was anticipating what came next enough to not.  Instead he got up as well, and soon the three of them were in the bedroom, Patroclus perching on the edge of the bed and patting a spot next to him.  Thanatos sat there, and Achilles sandwiched him in the middle again.</p><p>	“I’ve been recently reminded that it’s good to speak a little of likes and dislikes before starting such things,” said Achilles with a smile.  He glanced over and exchanged a look with Patroclus that Thanatos couldn’t parse.  “Especially since you’re new to us, and we’re new to you.  If we’re to do as we please with you, we should know if there are any things you particularly desire, or would particularly hate.”</p><p>	Thanatos nodded.  “That seems sensible.  I…  I don’t know what exactly to say, though.”</p><p>	“Can you tell us a little about what you pictured, when I said we might use you as a toy?” said Patroclus, smiling warmly.  He slid an arm around Thanatos’ waist and pressed close to his side as he spoke.  “You seemed quite interested in that.”</p><p>	“Ah…”  Thanatos felt himself flushing again.  “Just…  I hope it’s not inappropriate to compare you to Zagreus?  He, er, I’ve never had to…to take the lead with him, you understand?  That’s all I’ve really experienced.  And I know I like that.  So just…  Twice that?  It sounds…good.”</p><p>	Gods above he sounded like an idiot.  But neither shade seemed to mind.  Patroclus smiled, and Achilles leaned close on his other side and put his hand at the nape of Thanatos’ neck.  “I don’t think either of us can quite match our lord’s boundless enthusiasm, but I think we can manage something like that.  I take it that means we can be a little rough with you?”</p><p>	Thanatos nodded, swiftly, eagerly.  “Yes.”</p><p>	“Shall you be our captive then?” said Patroclus from the other side.  A flood of memory, long ago set aside, but in this moment suddenly immediate again, threatened to overwhelm him.  A chain at his throat forcing him to bend low, his hands trapped behind him, all his power bound, and an arrogant voice insisting, demanding.  <i>“I’ve often enjoyed the services of a captive enemy.”</i>  Thanatos was suddenly trembling violently, and he found himself shaking his head half a dozen times, the motion almost frantic. </p><p>	“Not a captive,” said Patroclus swiftly, and some of the memory-borne fear that had filled Thanatos eased, but his shaking didn’t stop that readily.  Patroclus squeezed Thanatos against him silently, and Achilles stroked down his back until he managed to calm himself.  It seemed to take an eternity, yet neither of the shades showed any sign of minding as they gently comforted him until his shaking stopped.</p><p>	“Thank you,” murmured Thanatos, feeling nearly ashamed of how readily just one phrase could take him all to pieces.  Normally it was easy to push that old memory down, but it seemed just now it was close to the surface.  He had no idea how these two could still be interested, when he kept being such a mess.  Yet it seemed they were, for he was still bracketed between them, neither one pulling back at all.</p><p>	“We want to be good to you,” said Achilles, sliding his hand up and running his fingers through Thanatos’ hair.</p><p>	“And we both know you’ll be good to us, won’t you?” added Patroclus.</p><p>	“I…  Yes.  I want to be.  I’ll try.”</p><p>	“You will be.  You don’t have to do anything but let us do as we please with you,” said Patroclus, smiling gently.  “To be our sweet plaything, which we greatly desire.  That is nothing more than the truth, after all.”</p><p>	Thanatos swallowed, his emotions horribly whip-sawed about, but nodded again.</p><p>	“A lovely pet, perhaps, obliging and eager to obey freely?” said Achilles, fingers gently stroking the short hair at Thanatos’ nape.</p><p>	He nodded again, and managed, “Yes.  Please.”</p><p>	“Can you promise to say if we need to pause, or stop entirely?” said Achilles.  “I think that should be our first order for our pet.”</p><p>	“Yes, sir,” said Thanatos, without even thinking about it.  </p><p>	He flushed again, but Achilles smiled and said, “Good boy.”</p><p>	That somehow unwound something in Thanatos, and he felt like at least half of his tension vanished in an instant.  He sighed softly and leaned into Achilles’ continued caress.  There was a long, comfortable moment, and Patroclus squeezed Thanatos around the waist, leaning in, once again making him feel pinned between the pair, but without any fear.  There was a little knot of nervousness, still, in Thanatos’ gut.  This was all very new, after all.  But the warmth of the two bracketing him, their obvious care for him—how could they be so kind, when they both hardly knew him?—had already started to erode it further.</p><p>	“Now, why don’t we get you up into the bed properly?” said Achilles.  He suited word to deed, pushing Thanatos back, manhandling him with a startling ease that made the death god gasp.  Zagreus often did as much, of course, but Zagreus was another god.  He hadn’t expected a mortal to be so strong.  But then Achilles was a demi-god, wasn’t he?</p><p>	All such thoughts flew out of his head as Achilles bent over him and kissed him hard.  Thanatos gasped into the kiss, then kissed back, finding his hands clutching at Achilles without him even having decided to move.</p><p>	Achilles soon moved himself, though, pulling Thanatos over onto his side, kissing him again once he had.  Then Patroclus was there, pressing up behind him to nip at his ear sharply.  Thanatos moaned into the kiss, once again on fire with need.  He felt the hardness of Patroclus’ cock against his back and this time he immediately pushed back against it.  He was rewarded by Patroclus letting out a soft groan and thrusting against him.  “Ah…  Yes, already so eager for me, my beautiful toy.”</p><p>	“Do you want him to take you?” asked Achilles, breaking off the kiss.  “Hmm?  Take his pleasure of you?”</p><p>	Thanatos gave a repeated, eager nod, not able to find words for how much he wanted it.</p><p>	“And do you want to please me too?  Both of us at once?”</p><p>	Thanatos swallowed hard, a shiver of need running through him.  He nodded again, then scraped up the focus to try to speak.  He did want them both, but he knew that he was not remotely capable of taking both cocks at the same time the way Zagreus could.  “I can’t, uhm…  Not both together like…  I…”</p><p>	Achilles chuckled.  “That’s fine, pet.  That’s fine.  My love can take you right where he is, and I’ll see how you manage your tongue, hmm?  Would that be good?”</p><p>	“Y-yes.  Gods.  Please.”</p><p>	“Such a good boy.  Such a good, lovely pet.”  Achilles kissed him again, sweetly and briefly, then rolled over and reached to the table beside the bed.  He came back with a little bottle in his hand, and passed it to Patroclus, then scooted back.</p><p>	Patroclus immediately shoved Thanatos over onto his stomach.  Thanatos went willingly, heart pounding, tensed with eager desire.  Patroclus pushed his legs apart and knelt between them, and Thanatos immediately heard the pop of the bottle’s cork being pulled.  He nearly moaned just from the anticipation, and did moan when Patroclus’ finger pressed against him, spreading slick oil as he began to gently push it inward.</p><p>	“Relax, pet.  You’re doing so well.”  His other hand came to rest on the small of Thanatos’ back, stroking there soothingly as his finger pushed slowly deeper.</p><p>	Thanatos drew in a long breath and made an effort to let go of his tension.</p><p>	“Yes, there’s a good boy,” murmured Patroclus.</p><p>	Thanatos sighed, easily relaxing further, then moaned again in pure pleasure as Patroclus added a second finger, stretching him out.  Patroclus went slowly, taking his time, working his fingers gradually deeper, twisting them now and again, scissoring them to add to the stretch within.  He began to stroke them in and out, and Thanatos moaned again, thrilling at the feel of being slowly worked open.  Patroclus moved them steadily, curling and exploring, and he soon food the sweet spot that made Thanatos twitch and cry out in pleasure.  Patroclus chuckled softly and stroked over it repeatedly, Thanatos writhing and moaning helplessly in response, feeling his cock a hard, leaking heat beneath him.</p><p>	“I could just do this for ages,” said Patroclus.  “Just to hear you, just to see how gorgeous you look like this.  But I suppose my Achilles would like to be able to join in sometime soon.”</p><p>	Achilles snorted, though Thanatos was only half-aware of it, as Patroclus’ fingers hadn’t slowed one bit.  “Indeed.  Just because we have eternity doesn’t mean I want to spend it waiting on your teasing, love.”</p><p>	Patroclus laughed, but he also gave one more twist of his fingers and then pulled them out.  There was a second pop, and a pause.  Thanatos looked back over his shoulder as best he could and caught a glimpse of Patroclus behind him, stroking oil onto his erect cock.  A shiver of pure <i>want</i> went through him, and he found himself spreading his legs further apart.</p><p>	“Good boy,” said Patroclus, before he bent over Thanatos, lining himself up.  He didn’t leave Thanatos waiting any longer, either, he started sinking in immediately.  Still slow, still careful, but oh it was so good as his cock filled Thanatos up.  He’d never had anyone but Zagreus like this before.  It wasn’t wildly different, but it certainly wasn’t the same, either, and he felt a rush of love for Zagreus, to not be jealous of him getting such experiences, and of warm affection for how good Patroclus and Achilles both were being to him.</p><p>	“Gods, Patroclus…  Yes,” he said breathlessly as Patroclus sank in to the hilt.</p><p>	“Ah…  You feel good, pet.  Mmm.  But now I think Achilles is growing impatient.”  Patroclus’ arms went around Thanatos’ waist, and with what seemed like hardly any effort at all he hauled them both backward, his cock still sunk within Thanatos, until they were both up on their knees rather than prone.  Thanatos got his hands under him, and looked to Achilles, who was already moving to kneel in front of Thanatos.</p><p>	Once Achilles had positioned himself, he curled a hand around his cock.  “Here, pet.  Come, let’s see how well you can pleasure us both.”</p><p>	“Yes, sir,” said Thanatos, eagerly parting his lips as Achilles shifted his hips to put the head of his cock against them.  He took it into his mouth and took a long moment to lap and suck at the head, working his tongue-tip against the sweet spot beneath it.</p><p>	Achilles put a hand to his head, twisting his fingers through Thanatos’ hair, and made a soft sound of pleasure. “Very good, pet.”</p><p>	Thanatos shivered with the praise, closing his eyes, enjoying the taste and feel of Achilles’ cock as he took it deeper into his mouth.  He sank down on it, and was gratified when he felt the brush of Achilles’ coarse, pale hair against his nose, the head of the shade’s cock filling his throat perfectly.  He swallowed and squeezed around it, and was rewarded with a deep groan and a tightening of the hand in his hair.</p><p>	“<i>Very</i> good, pet.”</p><p>	Achilles started moving, slowly fucking Than’s throat, and after just a moment Patroclus, who’d stayed sunk deep all this time, patiently waiting, began to move in time with him, thrusting in each time Achilles pulled back.</p><p>	It was almost too much.  Thanatos had to concentrate on breathing in time with their motions, on not gagging, on trying to give Achilles as much pleasure as he could, while at the same time Patroclus was sending distracting waves of pure bliss through him as his cock repeatedly filled Thanatos.  It was a lot to deal with, and yet it was exactly what he’d fantasized about, pleasing two lovers at once, being between two people who desired him, cared for him.</p><p>	Patroclus began to thrust faster, the pair no longer in perfect synch, and Thanatos braced himself as best he could, now feeling tugged back and forth.  Achilles’ grip on his hair helped keep him in place as Patroclus began to take him  harder, faster, his hands gripping Thanatos’ hips with bruising force and his thrusts painful too.  Thanatos moaned around Achilles’ cock, finding it more of a struggle to concentrate on his task there, but very much enjoying Patroclus’ roughness.  He clenched down on Patroclus’ cock as hard as he could, and felt a thrill at the gasp he heard in response.</p><p>	“A moment, love,” said Patroclus, and Achilles pulled back, making Thanatos feel almost bereft, but then, as Achilles let go his hair, Patroclus shoved him down flat, grabbing his shoulders, and started slamming in, taking him in earnest now.  Thanatos cried out, full-voiced now, caught up in pleasure-pain.</p><p>	“Yes,” groaned Patroclus.  “Yes, let me hear you, my beautiful pet.  You want it, don’t you?”</p><p>	“Yes, oh gods.  Yes, please,” gasped Thanatos.</p><p>	“Ha…  Good.  Very good…”  Patroclus’ voice was breathless, his thrusts growing short and jerky, still hard enough to hurt, but no longer full strokes.  Then with a low groan he came, shuddering as he pulled Thanatos back hard against him, sunk as deeply as he possibly could be.  “Yes!”</p><p>	“Oh, <i>yes!</i>” moaned Thanatos, almost there himself.  The sensation of Patroclus’ cock pulsing within him, the warm slickness of his seed, the knowledge that he’d pleased his friend and lover, it was all overwhelmingly good.</p><p>	He was still awash in that, though, when Achilles took a handful of his hair again.  “Up you go, pet,” he said, tugging, and Patroclus pulled from him, leaving him feeling empty, but also delighted to be able to turn his full attention to Achilles.  He practically dove onto Achilles’ cock as he was presented with it, taking it deep once more, and staying down as long as he could, hearing Achilles groan in pleasure and thrilling at that.</p><p>	Thanatos pulled back eventually, drawing in a breath, then dove back down.  He did everything he could to bring Achilles pleasure, and it only moments he felt the hand in his hair tightening, the cock he sucked growing even hotter in his mouth.  He sank down deep once more, and shuddered as Achilles held him there.  He swallowed around the head of Achilles’ cock, once again struggling not to gag, and after just a moment he was rewarded with a low grunt and a flood of hot, bitter-salt cum down his throat.  He wanted to moan, but could not, all he could do was swallow it.  It was amazing, pushing him once again to the edge, his own cock rock hard and leaking beneath him.</p><p>	Achilles kept him down till he’d had every single drop, then let him go. Thanatos pulled back and collapsed to the bed, panting.</p><p>	“Oh, good boy,” said Achilles, still breathless.  “So very good for us.”</p><p>	“Good pets get treats,” said Patroclus, and next thing Thanatos knew he was being manhandled, bodily rolled over and positioned on his back, and then Patroclus went down on his cock, taking it deep without hesitation.</p><p>	“Ah, gods!” cried Thanatos, arching, hands gripping the blanket beneath him, and came hard, not able to hold back even a second more.  It was a white-hot bliss, as intense an orgasm as he’d ever had, making the world go away entirely for a long, amazing moment before he began to come back to himself.</p><p>	As Thanatos went limp, completely spent, Patroclus pulled off of him and swallowed, making a pleased humming sound.  “Such a good pet,” he said.</p><p>	“The very best,” said Achilles warmly, stroking Thanatos’ hair.  Thanatos almost wanted to make some sound, to lean into the touch, but he felt too dazed to move even that much.</p><p>	Patroclus came and lay alongside Thanatos, stroking his cheek softly.  “How are you feeling?”</p><p>	Thanatos managed to crack his eyes open and mumble, “Good.  I’m…  Yes.  Very good.”</p><p>	“I’m glad of that,” said Patroclus, and leaned in to kiss Thanatos’ cheek.</p><p>	Achilles lay on his other side, sandwiching him again, and kissed the other cheek.  “You’ve been so good to us, pet.”</p><p>	“Yes.  You’ve been just perfect.”</p><p>	Thanatos let his eyes slide closed again with a happy sigh.</p><p>	“Here, I’ll go see about cleaning you up, pet,” said Achilles, rising.  “Then we can tuck you in and take care of you tonight.  That is, if you can stay?”</p><p>	Thanatos opened his eyes and smiled up at Achilles, still hazed with pleasure and feeling wonderfully content.  “Yes.  That would be good.”</p><p>	Patroclus chuckled, low and warm.  “I remember you said once that it was a lie that Death never sleeps.  I’m glad of that.”</p><p>	“Yes.”  Thanatos yawned.  He knew there would certainly be souls he should attend to, if he should stay the night, but he also knew that they could wait, now and then.</p><p>	Achilles returned, and he and Patroclus both cleaned themselves and helped Thanatos get cleaned.  He knew he was perfectly capable of gathering himself together and doing it without help, but it was so easy to just drift and be moved about like the toy he’d been for them.</p><p>	When that was done, Patroclus gave Thanatos, lying sprawled in the center of their bed, a thoughtful look.  Then he bent, pressed a kiss on the death god’s forehead, and scooped him up in his arms.</p><p>	Thanatos let out an almost embarrassing squeak of surprise, but relaxed when he realized Patroclus had him securely.  Achilles seemed to know what to do without a word, for he folded the blanket back and slipped into the bed, scooting all the way to the far side.  Patroclus then set Thanatos down, tucking him in beside Achilles, before climbing in himself.</p><p>	“There we are,” he said, and put an arm over Thanatos.</p><p>	“Mmm.”  Thanatos relaxed again, letting out a contented sigh.  This was so good, every bit as good as he’d imagined it would be.  “Thank you.  Thank you both very much.  For everything.”</p><p>	 “It was very much our pleasure, my friend,” said Patroclus, smiling.</p><p>	“Indeed so,” added Achilles, pressing another soft kiss to the nape of Thanatos’ neck.</p><p>	Thanatos almost wanted to say something more.  He was glad he’d pleased the pair, but he knew perfectly well that they’d both gone far beyond what a casual lover would do, in helping and soothing him through his troubles tonight.  But he realized that speaking of that would be making a fuss over something Patroclus seemed content enough to let lie, so Thanatos only snuggled a little deeper into the shade’s embrace and let his eyes close, slipping sweetly into sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bonus scene that didn't really fit the main story:</p><p>	Patroclus looked up as Achilles came back into the house.  “Hello, love.  How did your shift go?”</p><p>	“Still guarding nothing from nothing,” said Achilles with a chuckle.  “Though Thanatos said to send his thanks to you, and that he hopes to see you again in a few hours.  The thanks part came with <i>quite</i> a lot of blushing, I might add.”</p><p>	Patroclus laughed.  “I can imagine.  Poor lad.  Ancient as the earth and young as the greenest recruit I ever saw.  I would never have credited it, before, if you’d told me that Death Incarnate was <i>shy</i>.  He looked like he was about ready to jump out of his skin, the first time we talked.”</p><p>	“Aye.”  Achilles smiled back.  “He’s an odd one.  But it makes a certain kind of sense.  He hasn’t had much chance to learn how to be at ease with anyone, god or mortal.  Who else but Zagreus would be mad enough to befriend Death, let alone love him?”</p><p>	“You and I, apparently,” said Patroclus.  “But yes.  If our entirely mad lord hadn’t pushed me into it, I certainly wouldn’t have made his acquaintance.</p><p>	“I do wonder, though…”  Achilles frowned.</p><p>	“Hmm?”</p><p>	“Oh, merely thinking about how he once again nearly jumped out of his skin on the mention of ‘captives.’  Death, a captive?  Someone obviously dared much more than you or I.”</p><p>	Patroclus gently shook his head.  “You’re forgetting your history, love.  Don’t you know why Sisyphus is down there in Tartarus?”</p><p>	“…Oh.  I sometimes forget that the old stories of distant gods are also stories about people I know, now.”</p><p>	“I used to wonder how a mere mortal could trick Death into being so trusting as to put on his own chains.  Now, though…”</p><p>	“It would have taken only a kind word or two, yes,” said Achilles with a little sigh.  “Poor lad.  He’s so very eager to please.  Not the way Zagreus is, but…”</p><p>	Patroclus nodded.  “He’s been lonely.  Even those of us who are self-contained by nature still need some human contact.  Godly contact.  Whatever.”  He smiled.  “It truly is a mad, mad afterlife, as you once said, though.”</p><p>	“The best sort of madness.  I have you back, my love, my Patroclus.”  Achilles leaned in and kissed him gently.  “We have Zagreus as both lord and lover, a blessing beyond the hope of mortal men, and it seems we may also on occasion bed Death himself, who is as blushing as a virgin and as sweet a lover as I’ve ever put between us.”</p><p>	Patroclus chuckled again.  “He blushes a color no mortal ever could, but yes.  It is indeed the best sort of madness.  I’d be more than content with only you, my Achilles.  But we have indeed been blessed by the most unlikely of gods.”</p><p>----</p><p>And that's it!  Thanks for reading!  I'll be starting a new story (Transgender Thanatos Mpreg!) starting tomorrow.</p><p>If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out <a href="https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/">my Dreamwidth blog</a> or my <a href="https://twitter.com/bladespark">twitter</a>. I also now run a <a href="https://discord.gg/zSUcd9s5rt">multiship, adults-only, kink-friendly Hades server</a>.  Feel free to join!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>